The Obstacles of Affection
by littledemonpixie
Summary: Sequel to Trials of Courtship SesshomaruXLin The Journey you have all been waiting for! Our bickering 'not so acceptingly affectionate' couple seek out Toutousai for his advice. Will Sesshomaru get the powers he wants and will Lin agree to the terms?
1. Picking Up Where We Left Off

**The Obstacles of Affection: Sequel to Trials of Courtship**

**By: **Comm. Butler

**Disclaimer:** Any character from Inuyasha doesn't belong to me, but the character Lin does so don't take her from me or I shall send Sesshomaru to spite you!

**Author's Note:** To meet the demand, while it wasn't huge I was pushed to write more and instead of putting on another chapter of Trials of Courtship, I decided to make a sequel… (Plus I really needed to use the title; I thought it was way perfect). Anywho this is the ONLY thing that I don't have Writer's Block on so what do you know.

I also must congratulate my friend littledemonwolf on finding a potential publisher for something, which is really good, but unfortunately I do not have the liberty to release the title. I hope she will still let me edit and make notes on it though. (Hint, hint) I would also like to congratulate one of my friend's sisters on her recent interview with Tokyopop, I cross my fingers and hope all goes in her favor.

Now that I've thanked/ congratulated everyone except my parents and the Academy let's get on with the story and once again I warn you that if you haven't read Trials of Courtship please do!

* * *

"You are aware you can't take all of that?" Sesshomaru looked at the bag slung over my shoulder. It was my backpack that I took on hunting trips when I still lived in the states. By now I was out of the wedding kimono and in a tank top and jeans and the most comfortable pair of hiking boots I had brought. You can never be too prepared. I had also taken a blue kimono top and pulled it on as well. I really liked wearing the kimono tops with long sleeves and being able to combine it with jeans.

"Of course I can if I carry it and it won't take too much room."

"Ah-Un is ready!" Rin proclaimed as she skipped over to us. She too had changed into her little orange and yellow kimono.

"Very well Rin. Are those sandals?" Sesshomaru inquired looking at Rin's feet. Before Rin could answer I did.

"Yes Sesshomaru, I traded for them in the village so her feet wouldn't get sore." Sesshomaru nodded and my stomach growled suddenly.

"You should eat Lin." Sesshomaru stated flatly and uninterested.

"That's probably a good idea. I haven't eaten in a day or two I think." Sesshomaru looked down at me disapprovingly. I smiled sheepishly and set my pack down.

"Jaken, find her something to eat. Rin, come we will travel tomorrow, Ah-Un will need to be unsaddled."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Rin looked put out but followed Sesshomaru anyway. I followed Jaken to the opposite end and to the East. He stopped in front of what I assumed was Sesshomaru's room. I had only been here once before and it was dark then, in fact it was getting awfully cloudy now come to think of it. Jaken gestured for me to follow him inside and I did. We walked into a well-lit or rather two rooms. One set of panels had been pushed aside to combine the two rooms. I saw everything I had from the Red Room had been brought here. Jaken moved pretty fast or maybe Sesshomaru had this planned. Naw.

"Eat quickly Lord Sesshomaru will return soon." Jaken began to leave and I stopped him.

"Jaken? Did you know Sesshomaru was alive this whole time?"

"Of course my Lady. It was at his insistence that I not tell you and that…"

"You move all of my stuff here while he and I had a joyous reunion today." All the pieces were falling into place now.

"He didn't phrase it like that but yes." Jaken flinched like I would throw something at him, but I replied.

"One I'm saving it for Sesshomaru. Two I see, and three thank you."

"Enjoy your dinner my Lady." Jaken left and I began to eat quickly and quietly not paying attention to anything else until I had licked the last bit of soy sauce from my bowl. I hadn't realized how hungry I was.

I was entirely finished and was moseying about the large room when Sesshomaru entered.

"What are you doing in here?" He looked even for his cool headedness a little flustered. I smiled.

"Funny I thought you would know and just to quiet your fears I don't care if we share a bedroom there are… Oh! That was not good!" Maybe it was my imagination but I hadn't meant for it to sound the way it did, if that made any coherent sense. Maybe he wouldn't notice, yeah that was it he wouldn't notice. I plastered a grin on my face and turned back around. The look he met me with made me turn an even deeper shade of red. It was one of those 'I know what you were implying and I do not approve.' Looks.

"I didn't mean for it to sound like that, so let's just ignore it shall we?" This was getting awkward.

"Hmph."

"Right I think I'll just close this panel now." I pulled on the panel behind me but instead of it sliding smoothly it stuck and wouldn't budge. I pulled harder while Sesshomaru stood watching me struggle.

"You could help you know!" I snarled as I put one foot on a support beam to add some extra force. Sesshomaru walked to the end of the panel and I head a soft tap and the panel moved at a rapid speed hitting me square in the face. I fell onto the floor and Sesshomaru towered over me. I held my nose and snapped,

"JERK! What did you do to it?"

"I moved it. Now do you wish me to close this on top of you?"

"No…" I rolled out of the way and Sesshomaru closed the panel the rest of the way.

"I do believe you are on the incorrect side Lin." My name came out as a mere whisper. He was still having trouble using it.

"Huh?" I looked around and saw I was indeed on Sesshomaru's side of the room and I slammed my fist on the slightly dusty floor.

"SHIT!"

"There goes another kimono." Sesshomaru commented. I looked down at myself and saw blood on my hands and on the kimono; a couple of drops were on the floor.

"The blood will need to clot." Sesshomaru knelt beside me and slipping off my kimono top he pressed it firmly against my nose. He leaned my head back slightly to rest against his chest and we stayed that way until the bleeding stopped and awhile after. I pulled away from him finally.

"Thanks. This time I'll get on the right side." I took the kimono and sliding the panel I crossed into my side of the room and closed the panel behind me. Several of my clothing chests were on the far wall as well as the two bags I brought from Tokyo. I silently slipped out of my clothes and into pajamas before collapsing on the futon. I could hear Sesshomaru rustling a bit and his steady breath as I lay there. I heard his armor and his swords make soft clanks as they were removed and sat on the floor and after the floorboards creaked there was no more sound. Great I was laying in the dark with just a thin little rice panel between Sesshomaru and myself… Crap! Why the hell was I thinking like that? Because I was 'affectionate' towards him. Riight. I crawled under the linens and curled up into a ball closing my eyes tightly. It wasn't long before sweet sleep drifted over me.

_**CRRAAACKK!**_

I sat bolt upright at the sound of the thunder reverberating in my room. I jumped when it rang out again and lightning illuminated my room in it's eerie light. I lay back down and my head was wet as well as most of the bed I was laying on. Oh great, a leak in the roof, just what I needed. I got up and made my way through the abrupt changing of light and dark to my duffel where I promptly changed out of my wet clothes. The black T-shirt I had on now read 'Bugger off!' I pushed back the panel and walked into Sesshomaru's side of the room as the storm raged outside. A single small lamp was burning, but no Sesshomaru greeted me. His armor and swords lay in a heap with his sash. I moved to start a fire, which began to blaze and light the room rapidly. I then moved to straighten the sash and weapons when the panel slammed open and Sesshomaru walked in carrying his fur and some linen in a sopping bundle. It whimpered as I neared it and I slid the panel shut to keep the storm out. The bundle screamed as the thunder sounded again and I realized it was Rin wrapped up in that bundle.

"What happened?" I asked as I placed my arms underneath Rin with Sesshomaru's.

"Too loud…" I heard Rin sob from her position at Sesshomaru's chest. I tried to lift her out of Sesshomaru's arms just as more thunder sent her two little hands flying out of the fur and clinging to Sesshomaru's kimono for dear life.

"Rin, it's alright, your safe."

"Lin?"

"Yeah."

"I'm scared." The bundle whimpered and I took Rin from Sesshomaru who resisted a little, but handed her over. She was much heavier then I had thought, but I took her fur and all and set her on Sesshomaru's futon. The rain was just falling heavily around us now, no more thunder at least. Sesshomaru shook his long hair and droplets of water splattered everywhere including on me. He then proceeded to drape it over his shoulder and was about to ring it out when I grabbed his hands and stopped him.

"Oh no I don't think so! You do that outside! It's already wet enough in here. Oh and… here." I grabbed a sheet and handed it to him.

"Take those wet clothes off too…" Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow. He then began to untie his kimono.

"NO! Not in here! Out there!" I shoved him out of the room and then attended to Rin who was now out of the jumble of materials and sitting in the middle of Sesshomaru's futon shaking and looking nervous. I gave her a hug and then got up.

"I'll be right back."

"No! Don't go!" She pleaded and grabbed my shirt. I smiled and tweaked her nose.

"I'll be right back I swear."

"Okay, just hurry." Rin whispered and I hurried to the other room and grabbed my smaller duffel and was about to come back when thunder shook the rooms and Rin let out a scream. I dashed into the room and was in front of her just as Sesshomaru came in faster then light and knocked me out of the way and was kneeling beside her.

His wet hair clung to his muscular shoulders and down his back. Small droplets of water covered his pale arms and the linen I had given him was barely fastened at his waist. It covered only what was necessary and if that, everything and nothing was left to the imagination. I moved to the two of them and Rin jumped into my arms sobbing. If Sesshomaru hadn't gone behind me and supported me I would have fallen. I rotated and sat on the edge of the futon, with Rin curled up in my lap.

"Sesshomaru, bring me that bag."

"Why?"

"Just do it will you? I don't need your mouth." I snapped. I myself was cold and wet and my hair was the main source. The fire helped a little but I was a fair distance from it. Sesshomaru moved and I half wished I hadn't asked him to. I really didn't want to see the linen drift any further down. He did as I asked and set the bag beside me. I rifled through it one handed for a minute and then pulled out a stuffed bunny rabbit, which I promptly gave to Rin.

"I was going to give it to you later, but now I think is better."

"A bunny?"

"Yeah, he's real soft isn't he?"

"Uh huh. Just like Lord Sesshomaru's fur."

"Do you want to give him a name?"

"Umm. Rini?"

"Little bunny. That's perfect. I think he likes it."

"Really…" Rin let out a big yawn and nestled even closer to me, clutching the bunny to her tightly and fell asleep almost instantly. I was grateful that the storm decided it better to stay at a dull roar of rain and wind; hopefully Rin would sleep the rest of the night. Sesshomaru was still kneeling beside the two of us as I set Rin down and covered her. I then lifted his fur and the linens from the edge of the bed and lay them out on the floor to dry a bit, before going back and laying another blanket on Rin.

"Can't have her get a cold."

"She would survive."

"You… you don't know that." I whispered. Sesshomaru walked out to stand on the back porch facing a forest and the south. I followed him grabbing an extra blanket as I went. He stood just at the edge where the rain was pouring down and stood there. I could see him just a little from the small amount of light. I waited and watched him. The linen hung low on his waist revealing small slashes of pale skin from under his hair. I felt odd looking at him like this, it made me unusually comfortable. He was a little skinner without all of his clothing on. Wait! What was I saying!

"Why are you still standing there? Go back to sleep."

"It's soaking wet, just like you will be if you get any closer to the edge." I draped the blanket around his shoulders, just so I didn't have to look at his back anymore. I was sure that if I brushed the hair back I would be able to see the wound from where Inuyasha had run him through. I thought I had seen glimpses of it on his stomach earlier. He shrugged the blanket off.

"That isn't your concern. Just leave me alone."

"Well I would, but I guess you weren't listening so, my room has a leak and my bed is sopping wet."

"What a predicament." Sesshomaru replied with the slightest hint of sarcasm.

"It's nice to know you care. Come on let's go in." I took his arm and pulled. I was rightly surprised when he didn't flinch away. He followed me back inside and sat beside the fire silently. I went to my bag and grabbed a hairbrush and sat behind him.

"What are you doing?" He hissed, looking back at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Brushing your hair, if you don't it will be one big mess and all yuck."

"And… yuck?"

"Oh just turn around! I bet you'll even like it!" I pushed his face around and then put the brush to his hair. I didn't move it three inches before it snagged and caught a knot. I pulled and it wouldn't budge.

"Sesshomaru…"

"What?"

"When was the last time you brushed this?"

"Never. Rin constantly plays with it, despite my scolding and I forbid… AGH!" He yelled as I pulled the brush with all of my might and kept my other hand clamped firmly over his mouth. I then hissed.

"Shhh! You'll wake up Rin!" I looked over at my shoulder, Rin had barely moved. My attention was drawn back to Sesshomaru as his lips moved under my hand and kissed my spread palm uncertainly. I pulled it back quickly and then began to brush again. It seemed like it took hours and maybe it did, but when I finished it was dry in some places and smoother then silk. I ran my fingers through it several times got a small shiver and noise out of Sesshomaru. I stopped and sat there. And looked at his back as he stoked the fire.

I once again felt very comfortable and relaxed sitting with him, and most certainly safe. I think I was beginning to understand what Rin felt, well in a sense. My heart wasn't pounding and my head didn't spin and I didn't want to scream or cry. For some reason unbeknownst to me I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head by the crook of his neck and stared into the fire and smelled the mixture of smoke and rain from the fire and Sesshomaru. He stiffened and then asked,

"What are you..." He stopped and one of his hands hovered over my arm and then softly rested it there his claws sending a shiver up my skin.

"You know you aren't as heartless as you look?"

"Hmm."

"Is it getting warm in here?" I asked. I knew Sesshomaru's answer would be of the 'perhaps' kind, but could have sworn he actually said,

"Not at all." Oh well. I'd just sit this way for a bit… just a minute… no more… just a second…

* * *

"Ahem. Lin… remove yourself."

"Huh?" I opened my eyes and looked at the back of Sesshomaru's head. I let go and sat back a bit.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Long enough."

"Hmm." I stroked Sesshomaru's hair again then began to braid it.

"Must you do that?"

"No, but you let Rin do it, so I will too. Besides it won't get quite so knotted this way."

"It is uncomfortable."

"You can always take it out later, it's not like it will curl or anything, the weight of it will prevent that from happening."

"That does not mean I approve." He admitted. I finished the braid and taking a hair tie from my own hair, which I had forgotten I had put up, tied off the braid.

"There all done." I let a yawn escape me and then standing up I whispered with a hand on his shoulder,

"Wake me up later Sesshomaru, and get some rest too."

"Hmm." He replied.

"Just get some sleep Sir Fluff n' Tough." I pushed his head teasingly and I left him, joining Rin, where I promptly fell asleep to the crackling of the fire.

* * *

So you all still know how to submit a reveiw I know I'm very confused with the rest of right now but I would very much appreciate a review! 


	2. Late Night Musings of a Demon & his Lady

Author's Note: SORRY! It's been forever since I've updated on this! I've had writer's block out the wahzoo! But finally here it is!

* * *

"Lin? Lin?"

"Ugh, whadda ya want?" I moaned and rolled over.

"I'm hungry!" Rin said and gave me a light shake. I opened one eye to see that Rin was already dressed in her pink kimono and looking hungry.

"Did you go to the springs already Rin?"

"No, it's still raining."

"Okay, let's see. Do you know where Jaken is?"

"No."

"Then let's find out." I got up and taking Rin's hand we went out onto the porch. It was raining still but not too badly. I covered Rin's ears and then shouted,

"JAKEN! JAKEN!" I promptly heard a squawk.

"I COME MY LADY!" Jaken trotted around from the other side of the courtyard and stopped in front of me.

"What is it my Lady? Is there something wrong? If there is I must correct it or Lord Sesshomaru…"

"We, that is Rin and I are hungry."

"Oh! Of course! Lord Sesshomaru is waiting for you. He is slightly disgruntled, this morning, I'm afraid." Jaken mentioned as we headed for the main hall. I was now fairly familiar with all the rooms here, well on the West End anyway. The three of us entered the room and saw Sesshomaru already at the large dark wood table; Jaken must have repaired it, after Sesshomaru had cracked in half.

Sesshomaru sat at the head of the table and nodded when I sat at the end opposite him. Rin sat on one side in the middle and Jaken sat on the other. I noted the change in table arrangements, so I asked Sesshomaru about it.

"So why so formal and official all of a sudden?"

"That is the way it is to be."

"Okay that doesn't answer my question. So does this mean we're 'together' now?"

"Silence. Just eat. I have spent enough of my day waitng about for you, and I am not pleased."

"Well look who woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"Would you like to eat out in the rain and mud?"

"No. I was trying to start a simple conversation like normal people!" I about kicked myself for that one. There was no way in hell this could ever be normal. I mean there was a toad and a demon sitting with me at a table in feudal Japan. Nope, definitely not normal.

"There is no need for conversation."

"Really? So I suppose there is no need for you to eat either! I haven't seen you touch food more then three times. It's a wonder you aren't starving."

"Food would be easier for me to come by if your presence wasn't everywhere." Sesshomaru snapped. I slammed my chopsticks down on the table.

"Oh so my being here is such a big issue that you are starving! Wow you certainly know how to change that lovely little tune of yours! Last night you were all over me!"

"That is an incorrect statement. As I recall _you _were the one who was 'all over'." Sesshomaru almost had me there.

"Oh so I suppose the whole thing in the cherry blossoms, you must have forgotten about that too!"

"This is not a matter to be discussed during a meal, nor at any other time. Do remember that I am in no way affectionate towards you." I snorted at his comment.

"You boorish and impudent…" I stood up.

"I said silence and sit down!" Sesshomaru's fist came down on the table. I saw a small crack form. Rin had scooted towards me.

"Well if that isn't a subject to be discussed then what is?"

"The journey. Which brings us finally to the point of my staying in attendance this morning."

"Okay shoot." I snapped and then took up my chopsticks again. Sesshomaru said nothing for a second and then spoke, oh great another long-winded speech.

"It will not end." That was all he said. I looked up from my bowl.

"What?"

"It will not end."

"Until…" I urged him to continue.

"That is all I have to say."

"Oh come on give me some details, like where exactly are we going and who we have to find!"

"You shall see." Sesshomaru got up and left promptly. I put my head in my hands for a second and then followed him. It was still raining pretty hard and Sesshomaru was in the courtyard and in the middle of it. His hair was still braided and all of his armor was on again as well as the fur, he didn't seem to mind the downpour. I paused and then dashed out in the rain and joined him.

"I'm tired of being in the dark." I stated.

"It is not my concern."

"Look I'm trying my best at this okay? You aren't exactly the easiest to cope with." I brushed a bit of wet hair from my eyes and looked up at him.

"It matters not." My hands balled into fists. He was so thick headed.

"Why won't you confide in… hey don't walk away from me!" I snapped as Sesshomaru moved away from me. I grabbed his hand and was about to pull him towards me when he beat me to the punch. He yanked me to his side.

"Don't go out anymore, stay with Rin and prepare to leave as soon as the storm clears."

"Where are you going?"

"That is not your concern."

"But what if you aren't back…"

"I shall be… Lin." Sesshomaru kissed my forehead and then I saw him bound off and disappear in the rain. I stood there looking into the clouds and then slammed my foot into the mud, which splashed up on my shins.

I'd let him do it again! I let him get to me. He always seemed to be able to have me wrapped around his little clawed pinky finger at the drop of a hat. I really hated that fact, not that there was anything I could do to change it. I let out a sigh and ran a hand through my wet hair, before walking back indoors and to Rin who met me at the door.

"Lin? Where is Lord Sesshomaru?"

"He's uh, blowing off some steam, but he told me to get you and start getting ready for the journey. We need to be ready by the time this rain goes away."

"Okay."

"Jaken?"

"Yes my Lady?"

"Uh, I don't know what you need to do but you know, just do it."

"Of course my Lady." Jaken left and went in one direction while Rin and I went in the other.

The rain finally cleared off after three days and with its passing came Sesshomaru's return. He didn't say where he had been or why and I didn't dare ask, because he seemed in a better mood then usual. Not that there was a lot of difference between his emotions.

I had been folding the last of some bandages that I had dug up from the castle on one of the porches outside of Sesshomaru's room, when Rin hopped up and dashed to Sesshomaru in the middle of the courtyard. She grabbed his leg and squeaked 'Fluffy-sama' once or twice before Sesshomaru rested a hand on her head and she let go and stepped away obediently. I acknowledged him with a nod, which he returned and then went back to the bandages. Who knows how many I would need. I felt Sesshomaru come to stand beside me and I stopped and looked up at him. I was waiting for him to make a snide comment about how my hair was messy and hanging in my face or that I was in one of those wretched garments (jeans) again. Instead he just brushed away a lock of hair that had fallen in my face with his claw and then moved past me and sat on the edge of the porch.

"What was…" I didn't finish when I saw the look he gave me. Hmm. He was certainly acting _very _out of the ordinary lately and I couldn't help but ponder and be supremely confused. I kept my gaze on Sesshomaru but called out to Rin as I stood.

"Rin, come here please. Could you take these bandages and put them in my bag in that front pocket?"

"Sure!" Rin trotted over and took as many of the wound bandages as she could and went inside. I moved beside Sesshomaru.

"You are ready to leave at dawn tomorrow then?" Sesshomaru asked.

"As you requested Sesshomaru."

"You have become obedient, or is this another form of mockery?"

"No, I just did what you asked me to, is that not good enough?"

"Hmm. Perhaps not."

"You left your braid in?" I changed the subject; did I mention I really didn't want to wreck his good mood?

"Yes. It did prove useful with the high winds."

"See I told you! I'll even bet that you like it."

"Possibly."

"Yeah! Step one in Operation: Warm-up is underway." I muttered.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Oh nothing!"

"This evening I wish to see you in my rooms."

"Do you really?"

"I need to discuss some things with you."

"With me?"

"Do you have to mimic every word I utter?"

"Do you have to… Oh I'm just kidding! Lighten up! I'll come see you don't worry. Why don't we and by we I mean me, have dinner and talk?"

"If it will keep you from whining."

"Good it's settled." I got up and almost skipped back to the other end of the castle and my closet loaded down with bandages and met Rin with a smile on my face.

"Lin! You're smiling!" Rin clapped her hands and cheered. I put the bandages away and hugged her. When I let her go she looked up at me and asked bluntly.

"Is Lord Sesshomaru going to marry you?" I fell over onto the floor at that.

"No."

"Well then why are you so happy?"

"I don't quite know, but you could come help me pick out something to wear."

"Alright." Rin looked a little crestfallen but we began to look through the chests and decided on a crimson kimono like the one I had arrived in.

Rin helped me get dressed and then we sat and she helped me sharpen my daggers for the journey, as well as my hunting knife. I only scratched myself once, which was an accomplishment. By then the sun was setting and I was probably late. I gave Rin another hug and then headed for the rooms Sesshomaru and I 'shared' (I use that word very loosely here).

"You're late."

"I apologize, Sesshomaru." I bowed my head as I knelt at the small table across from him.

"You smell different tonight Lin."

"What?" Sesshomaru the master of curveballs certainly caught me off guard with that one.

"Exactly what I said."

"I went to the springs I even washed my hair twice!" I protested.

"No not like that, though it is a nice change."

"Watch it buddy! I haven't got much to work with here! No modern conveniences and my perfume is…" I sighed and shook my finger at him and Sesshomaru grabbed my wrist.

"No, your emotions, your aura. It is less spiteful this evening it surprises me." (Sesshomaru: Some big number, Lin: 5) I was getting good at this. I'd 'surprised' him; well at least he wasn't tearing me to pieces.

"I'm glad to see it pleases you, but I have some questions for you mister. Starting with why you didn't come back sooner after I left you in the forest."

"I won't answer that. It isn't your concern, I am here after all."

"But…"

"Enough. Now onto why you are here tonight."

"Fine be that way." I saw a flicker of frustration pass through Sesshomaru's eyes and I shut up real fast.

"As you are aware we are leaving at dawn. There are some circumstances however that you need to be aware of. First, this will be the last time you will see the castle for a long time. Second you will assist me in pursuit of Naraku after we see the old man. Third, do you have the Tensaiga?" He asked.

"No I thought you had… oh don't tell me you lost it!" I demanded standing up.

"No. I don't loose things."

"Then where is it!"

"I am not sure."

"You're not sure? Here we are ready to leave and you don't have the reason why we're leaving! You idiot!" I slapped him upside the head and shook my head before sitting down again.

"What was that for!" He snapped.

"For losing the Tensaiga! Now I'm stuck here with you forever!" I growled. He drew back from me and looked a little confused as his brow furrowed.

"You were going to stay were you not?"

"NO! I was planning on going to see the old man and he would say I wasn't your girl and then I could go home!"

"You are taking back your word."

"I am not! I said that Tokyo could live without me and that depending on what the old man had to say I _might _stay." Okay so that wasn't a direct quote but hey. Oh my gosh! What had I just said to him! Sesshomaru sat back and leaned against his fur and muttered,

"So that was it was it?"

"What was?"

"Don't play coy, wench!" Sesshomaru yelled and stood up as did I. Our faces were inches apart, but I had to stand on my tiptoes and I yelled back.

"That wasn't fair! You of all people…"

"Demons."

"FINE! Whatever! You should know that I wasn't going to stay here forever! After all you were the one who couldn't wait to get rid of me before…" Just then there was a knock on the rice panel. Both of our heads snapped towards the noise and together we shouted.

"WHAT?"

"I-I'mm ssoorry! My Lord! My Lady! I apologize! I just wished to return the Tensaiga!" Jaken whimpered. Sesshomaru's emotionless mask was back now and he asked calmly,

"You brought the Tensaiga?"

"Yes my Lord. Lady Lin asked for me to polish it and I did and here it is." Jaken handed Sesshomaru the sword, which he took and jammed it into his belt then he looked at me. It was the look I had only seen once before. He was trying to decide whether to kick me, kiss me or kill me. The first two were all right, but the last… well I still have a lot to do.

"Do you wish to do the honors?" He asked.

"Oh you bet!" I kicked Jaken and he went soaring.

"NEXT TIME! GET IT DONE FASTER!" I shouted after him and I heard a muttered reply and then I slammed the panel shut and looked back at Sesshomaru.

"It was all your fault for not watching it!"

"I should disagree! You were the one who gave it to him wench!"

"Only after _you _left it laying around!" I jabbed a finger into his chest. His eyes turned red as he glared at me.

"You should have remembered where you put it!"

"I've got a whole lot on my plate right now! So far I've done everything you've asked just to keep myself busy so I don't kiss… I mean miss you when you are gallivanting all over the place and at the same time trying to figure out why I am missing _you _anyway!" I felt my eyes misting a little bit and I went to the two panels that separated our rooms and opened them and stepping onto my side I turned back around.

"I'm not talking to you! It hurts too much!" I snapped and Sesshomaru snorted.

"Very well! I need not speak with you until it is necessary and it won't be!"

"FINE!" I shouted and slammed the panels shut and then leaned against the panels. I could feel Sesshomaru standing just on the other side. Turning around like my feet were possessed I opened the panel and dashing to him I grabbed his face and kissed him full on the mouth as hard as I could. I felt him try to open his mouth to speak and in the process his fangs found my lip and he bit down. I screamed against him, because it hurt and his jaw slackened and I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip and take some of the blood with it. I pulled back then and slapped him as I wiped the blood from my mouth.

"I'm STILL not talking to you!" I then ran back to my side of the room not even thinking to close the panels and collapsed on the futon exhausted.

Sesshomaru stood and looked at Lin through the partial darkness in a heap on the futon. He wiped her blood from his mouth and then licked his fingers slowly. He shivered at the feel and taste of it. It had been so long since he'd had a good hunt. Lin had seen that he didn't go on any, not that if he did she would know, but just the same. It didn't matter now though. Not in the slightest he realized as he stood there watching her, lying there motionless, except for her heavy and irregular breathing. She must be sobbing he thought. How pathetic. But wasn't he being pathetic standing here watching her and having this urge to go over and hold her like he did when Rin was scared or asleep? No this was different. She wasn't Rin, Rin was a little girl that followed him around because she had nowhere to go, but she wasn't Lin.

She wasn't Lin at all. Lin was a completely different person, she was violent, fiery, argumentative, and passionate and he felt… how did he feel? How was he to decide what his emotions should be? He had never had to deal with them, with the exception of his hatred towards Inuyasha, and even that was ebbing slightly, when he had been alone in those slow couple of hours in the forest after she had left him he had completely forgotten about Inuyasha, the Tetsusaiga and even Naraku. The only thing he had to grip was Lin, she was all that mattered. Her return, coming to sit beside him and say something sarcastic and almost childish or to just even pretend to show concern was what he was yearning for in those miserable feeble moments of his existence. Maybe that was what kept him alive. Maybe she kept him going. Was this what his father was describing? His wound still wasn't fully healed but Lin…

Sesshomaru growled and shook his head. It was dangerous to think this way. He couldn't let it happen. She was just a mortal… wasn't she?


	3. Moonlit Streams & Intimacies

**AUTHOR'S** (Comm. Butler/littledemonpixie) **NOTE**: YAY!!! Consider this my triumphant... well at least attempt at the return to the realm of Fanfiction!! WOOT! I gave you all a lovely long chappie... that is if you are even still paying attention to me these days!! Well have fun and please review!!! While I write more!!

* * *

**THREE**

I woke up with a stiff neck and to a sharp jarring. My eyes shot open and I realized I was on Ah-Un in the middle of the woods. It seemed it was almost noon and we were a long way from the castle. I straightened abruptly. Had Sesshomaru remembered all my things? I opened my mouth and then remembered I wasn't talking to Sesshomaru.

"Good morning Lin!" Rin was sitting behind me on Ah-Un and I jumped.

"Oh good morning Rin! How are you?"

"Good! I'm a little sleepy too. I got up early and helped you load up Ah-Un."

"Did you?"

"Yep! You kept muttering on about something, what were you muttering about Lin?"

"Uh… nothing of importance." Hmm. I hadn't even remembered getting up early, but I didn't really want to remember too much anyway.

"So where are we?"

"The Forest of Inuyasha my Lady." Jaken explained from the ground. He then began to tell the tale of Inuyasha's betrayal by Naraku and this whole yarn about a priestess named Kikyo, but after that I wasn't really paying attention. I was watching Sesshomaru walk in front of us and I had to admit I enjoyed the view. His hair wasn't in the way… wait his hair! My eyes drifted up to see his hair was in a rather large puffball on his head. From my view it looked like an Afro covered in flour. I swear I busted a part of my lungs to try and stop from laughing. It didn't work. Sesshomaru turned and glared and then kept walking.

"Rin?" I whispered.

"Yes Lin?"

"How mad was Sesshomaru earlier about his hair?"

"Oh… he wanted to kill you. Master Jaken and I talked him out of it, and he said something about not really meaning it, but I would try not to make him anymore angry." Rin advised.

"It serves him right though."

"Does it? I didn't know he made you mad too Lin." Rin looked like she needed to apologize for him. I stopped Ah-Un and Sesshomaru kept walking, go figure. I dismounted and went to walk by Sesshomaru. I wasn't going to talk to him, just walk beside him for a while. He was going to have to talk to me first.

"The stars are so pretty!" Rin exclaimed, as we lay on the grass together at the base of a mountain. I didn't know where we were, I still hadn't spoken to Sesshomaru who was out and about somewhere in the woods. There had been no need to talk to him, but my anger had worn off by now, however I wasn't so sure about his.

"Lin? What's wrong?" Rin asked and looked at me.

"Nothing."

"Okay…. Oh I'm sleepy! I think I'll go to sleep now Lin. Lord Sesshomaru isn't back yet is he?"

"Nope. You go on, you need your sleep alright?" I sat up as Rin went and curled up in the one sleeping bag I'd brought with me. It wasn't like I'd need it anyway. Jaken was already conked out and within minutes I was the only one awake. Getting up I walked down the small hill and to the stream at the bottom. The moonlight glistened on top of it and the silver waves reminded me of Sesshomaru's hair out in the sun. I walked into it holding my kimono up (I was wearing a linen kimono similar to Sesshomaru's). I couldn't help but miss him a little. For some reason I couldn't even begin to fathom, I was drawn to him, not in love but drawn to. Okay so maybe I was in love with him… but just a little. Maybe it was the fact he was lonely or that he was so cold or maybe…

"What are you still doing up and standing in a river no less." I heard his voice soft and at the same time harsh. I gave a little jump and turned to see him looking down at me with his emotionless mask on again.

"Waiting for you."

"Hmm."

"So I take it your talking to me again then?"

"If you must know. Yes. We will reach the sword master's cave tomorrow afternoon. I thought you might care to know. I'm sure you're counting down the days until you may return home, because if you are not the one of my father's will, then there will be no reason to have you linger here." He stated coldly coming to stand on the riverbank.

"Yes. Thank you." I climbed out of the river and stood beside him for a minute and then walked on back up the hill. I don't know how long he stood down there and at the time I didn't really care, but when dawn came, things really picked up.

"Look it's not my fault we're lost!" I shouted as we trudged through the woods.

"We are not lost."

"YES WE ARE!" I protested and stomped my foot.

"No, I would know."

"Would you? I mean seriously why don't you use your nose like your brother! Honestly!" I threw up my arms and then pointed a finger at him.

"I will not degrade myself… But who's are these?" He knelt down and I took my chance.

"It doesn't matter use your nose!" I grabbed the back of his head and shoved it into the dirt. I held it for as long as I could which wasn't long when he shot op and I was thrown several feet.

"Don't ever disgrace me like that again!" He snarled and wiped the dirt off his face with his sleeve.

"Well then don't disgrace men further and use a map!"

"I don't have one! What is it?"

"Well then if you haven't got one then ask for friggin' directions!" I demanded.

"No." Sesshomaru had returned to his normal iciness.

"What is it with men and directions? Do you like have a complex or something?"

"Complex. No."

"Then ask someone!"

"Do you see anyone…AGH!" He let out a yelp when something small jumped onto Sesshomaru's face.

"Oh me, my, me!" The thing squeaked as Sesshomaru peeled it off his face. It appeared to be a little demon of some kind, because it certainly wasn't human.

"What?"

"Directions! Directions! OH! FLUFF!" The thing wriggled out of Sesshomaru's hand and jumped on his fur and began cuddling it on his shoulder. Every time Sesshomaru reached for it, it scurried further down his back. Finally I grabbed it just before I thought it was going to bite his butt for trying to catch it.

"EEP! Let me go! Crazy human! Fluff! Must have fluff!" The demon was scratching and clawing my arms, but I held fast.

"You said you had… directions?" I inquired over its wails. It seemed distracted by my words and ceased its wailings.

"Up the mountain?" I sighed.

"Yes up the mountain! Whee!" It pointed. I was guessing it was a girl though, don't ask me how I knew.

"Can you show us?" I asked taking a step forward into the sunlight and out of the trees into a clearing. She shrieked loudly.

"THE SUN! GET IT AWAY!! NO SUN!!" I quickly stepped back into the shelter of the trees with Sesshomaru and she calmed and hopped down out of my arms.

"I am Shinjite the shadow demon! This is not my true form, for I have Travel-sized myself for your convenience! I will show you the way to the top of the mountain! But first you must…"

"Must what?" Sesshomaru stared down at the little demon.

"Give me your fluff!!" She demanded stroking the part of Sesshomaru's fur she could reach.

"I will not." He stated.

"Yes you will!" I corrected and grabbed his fur off his shoulder. I about fell over in the process. It was dreadfully heavy. I had never noticed that before, but then again I had never held the entire thing in my hands. I dropped it at the little demon's feet while Sesshomaru was fuming.

"Oh ma'am! Thank you! I cannot carry it, I just want to stroke it… yes, so soft and clean…Mmmm." The demon once again curled herself up in it and Sesshomaru lifted it back on his shoulder as if it was a feather. I walked beside Sesshomaru again and we stepped into the clearing again.

Shinjite didn't seem to mind the sun after that at all, she was happy in Sesshomaru's fur and I could hear her give directions from its sheer puffiness. Sesshomaru seemed disgruntled the remainder of the morning while Shinjite chattered with Rin and I… Jaken was left with Ah-Un.

As the late afternoon sun hit the trees that slowly died off as we hit the higher area of the mountain. I could smell the brimstone and other fiery and flammable ingredients.

"We're almost there!" Shinjite stated popping out of the fur and clapping her small hands.

"Hmph." Sesshomaru shrugged and began hopping across a stream of lava on the rocks. With a little trouble Rin and I followed him. About halfway across, Sesshomaru took a leap that neither Rin nor I could make. Sesshomaru turned back to look at us.

"Jump it, Lin. Rin stay with Jaken." He instructed and I put my hands on my hips.

"Are you serious… Rin what are you doing!" I asked as Rin turned around.

"Going with Master Jaken." She sighed, obviously disappointed.

"You can come if you want. Don't let him tell you what to do, I have some say as well."

"But…"

"Rin, do you want to go?"

"Yes, my Lady."

"Then you can go. Hey Fluff n' Tough get back over here and help your Lady across."

"I told you to jump it, and Rin is not welcome."

"She wants to go so she will now get over here!" I yelled to make _sure _that he heard and understood what I said. Sesshomaru stood there for a minute and then leapt back across.

"Let's go." He grabbed me around the waist and I grabbed Rin's. I shut my eyes as my feet left the ground and then hit it again and then left, and hit, and left… I opened my eyes to see that we were several feet off what should have been ground, but was a river of molten lava. I latched my free arm around Sesshomaru's neck and dug my nails into his skin.

We hit the ground a second later and Rin backed away from me quickly, while I still clung at Sesshomaru.

"Not in public please." An old voice scratched. Sesshomaru ripped me away from him and glared at the old man in what looked like overlarge black and green pajamas, greeted us.

"Ah Sesshomaru. You have come finally. My old bones sensed it." The man sighed and turned away.

"Hush old man! We… I require you're assistance. The…"

"The Tensaiga I know already. Quit blabbering and let us go inside." The man who I had assumed was Toutousai hobbled into a huge cave, that had a fire burning at one end. Shinjite hopped out of Sesshomaru's fur and onto the floor where she sat on the opposite wall. I sat down across from Toutousai and yanked Sesshomaru down with me. His swords clanked on the stone of the floor. Toutousai looked at the both of us intently.

"Hard to see who's in control here…" He lifted his cane and whacked Sesshomaru on the head with it. Sesshomaru pretending like it didn't hurt shook his head as his hands balled into fists. While I was watching Sesshomaru I saw Toutousai's cane coming my way and I ducked. He laughed.

"Ah I see, you picked well." He chuckled shaking his cane at Sesshomaru, who snarled.

"Just fix the damn sword and do what you have to do!" With some difficulty, Sesshomaru lifted the Tensaiga still in its sheath and set it on the stone slab. Toutousai nodded and then slipped it out of the sheath and examined it with a series of, 'how interesting', and 'Hmm's. He looked at the engravings on it that were glowing once again.

"That is a good sign, now… for the next step."

"Step?" I asked, Toutousai nodded and taking a huge hammer he slammed in against the sword and it shattered into several pieces. Both Sesshomaru and I jumped.

"What the hell did you do that for!" I exclaimed as Toutousai picked up two pieces of the sword that were glowing a bright blue. He didn't answer, but instead reached forward and plucked a stand of hair from my head. He did the same to Sesshomaru and then wrapped each strand around one of the pieces of the Tensaiga.

As I watched I heard Shinjite snigger and then state,

"This will get interesting." I heard a rustling and then saw the little demon sat with a scroll, brush and inkwell out. Did demons know how to write?

"Ah, Lin pay attention!" Toutousai stated as he issued a small puff of flame from his mouth onto the two pieces of metal on the table with our hair on them.

"There!" he exclaimed as the flames cleared and two rings sat on the stone in front of him along with the remains of the Tensaiga. I reached out to touch it and Toutousai batted my hand away.

"They are still hot... and there is explanation." I groaned.

"No, not more confusing will mumbo jumbo!"

"Hush!" Sesshomaru demanded and then nodded to Toutousai as if giving the old man permission to continue.

"It is vital that you listen to me. I will be explaining some important things to both of you… Sesshomaru's father was not only a powerful demon, but rather sentimental one much unlike his son. Sesshomaru you were given this sword as a final means of obedience and training. The only thing your father failed to do was soften your heart, and thus the Tensaiga came to you. You both saw the markings on the blade."

"Yes, human, demon and love. Things that should not be mixed." Sesshomaru snorted crossing his arms. I had the strong urge to hit him upside the head.

"Correct. For the most part… now Lin here." Toutousai handed me one of the rings and looking at it, the metal wasn't very shiny except for a bright sliver of silver that ran around the middle. He handed the other one at Sesshomaru. I looked at his. Where the strip of silver was on mine, his was gold. I wasn't really paying attention as Toutousai was speaking.

"… Wear these to bind you to one another, however this will only be half of the way…" That part caught my attention.

"Only half? What else is there?" I looked at him and slipped the ring on my ring finger of my left hand. Sure we weren't married but we damn may as well have been. I wasn't getting back to Japan any sooner.

"Yes half. You have both made the admission emotionally, and those the appearance of the characters on the sword and now that it has been cast and divided physically you must confirm that physically as well. A consummation if you will."

I stared at the old man.

"You… you can't be serious?" He merely nodded. I then looked at Sesshomaru who looked down at me.

"I cannot… I will not have any intimacies with any mortal!" He snarled and glared at Toutousai. Now this time I did hit him upside the head.

"You idiot! Do you think I want to get that close to you either! Disgusting!" I stuck my tongue out and then I heard Shinjite snickering.

"Oh can it short stuff!" Shinjite let out and little whimper and then continued laughing.

"I sorry! Too funny! No can stop!!" I rolled my eyes at the demon.

"Well look it isn't happening got it?? I like my men human!" I state crossing my arms.

"And women… well look at it." Sesshomaru confirmed rising slowly to his feet and turning away from me.

"Suit yourselves." The old man shrugged and after issuing a plum of fire from his mouth that made me jump set about repairing the Tensaiga. I kept my eyes firmly set on the back of the cave. There was no way this was happing no way in hell…. Or feudal Japan the line was beginning to blur as to what was what I thought as I twisted the warm ring on my finger slowly.

* * *

One never knows what you will find,

Won't you be kind,

And send a splendid little review,

From you to mine?


	4. Little Stars & Midnight Deals

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **As requested here is the next installment, I know only like three of you are reading it but well I thank you very much and I'm sincerely sorry that this chapter is pure and utter crap on a stick. But if you would be so kind as to review it would be much appreciated! I even made another little witty poem for you!! WOOT!

* * *

Master Toutousai was still talking when I tuned back into the conversation.

"… There it is now repaired, you should be able to wield it relatively easily for the time being so long as she is with you… what did you say your name was dearie?" The old man asked me.

"Uh… Lin."

"You are suggesting that I take her into battle with me?" Sesshomaru interupted.

"Are you deaf, boy? So much as your brother."

"No. And there is no need to compare me to that hanyou." Sesshomaru stated airily as he lifted the Tensaiga and sheathed it next to the Tokijin. I stood up beside him and gave the old man a bow.

"Thank you, we will do our best to see what can be done. Your help is appreci…"

"Are you coming?" I heard Sesshomaru state as he was ducking out of the cave. I gave one quick bow and grabbing up Shinjite who was still on the floor I walked out, jogging to catch up to Sesshomaru. Once we were back at the lave river I looked around.

"Where is Rin?"

"It is none of my concern." Sesshomaru said flatly. I rolled my eyes and set Shinjite up onto his shoulder.

"Thankies ma'am! AH! FLUFF!" The demon purred and was lost in white fur. I was more concerned with looking about for Rin; she was in her pink kimono today that much I knew. I finally called out for her.

"RIN!!!" No answer.

"RINNN!" I called and my voice echoed in the empty air of the early evening. I hadn't known we had been in the cave that long. I waited with baited breath and finally I heard a reply.

"I'm coming my lady!!!" Rin then came dashing out from behind the cave.

"Look at what I found!" She cried smiling and held up a few sparkling stones.

"Oh they are gorgeous!! Tuck them in your obi so they don't get lost!" I advised and then picked her up and she giggled.

"Alright let's roll Fluff n' Tough." I stated as I attempted to wrap my arm around Sesshomaru's shoulder. It required a slight jump and a prod from his armor to get me adjusted and he leapt up into the air and moved from one stone to the other with ease. When we landed on the base on the other side he set me down promptly. I in turn set Rin down gently and took her hand.

By the time we made it back to a grassy space that Jaken had a fire going, it was quite sometime after sunset. Shinjite hopped down out of the fur and scurried about just outside the ring of firelight playing with Rin while Jaken busied himself pulling some crispy meat off of a stick from over the fire. I sat down in the circle of light and Sesshomaru sat on the side opposite from me.

"I don't bite you know, and I don't have cooties." I stated smugly and took a small chunk of the meat from the stick that Jaken gave me with a bow. Sesshomaru's amber eyes were glaring even in the warm firelight.

"I do bite. And whatever _cooties_ are I am sure you do have them. It sounds like a mortal ailment, you all are sufficiently weak." His tone was level and uncaring, which seemed to be the norm as of late. I nibbled at the meat in silence while Sesshomaru watched me with is his lips slightly pursed. He was thinking but of what I didn't know how was I supposed to read the thoughts of a demon? Setting the empty skewer beside me I readjusted as Rin came dashing towards me looping her arms around my neck, Shinjite came to sit on my knee.

"Do you want to chase the little stars?" Rin asked.

"The what?"

"Little stars." I stood carefully so Rin was piggybacked.

"Sure. Where are we going?" I asked. Rin pointed and Shinjite dashed ahead.

"There." And I walked a few paces and set her down near a cluster of bushes. Rin without hesitation shook the bushes sending out a flurry of fireflies, flickering and fluttering up into the clearing.

"Oh how pretty!" I stated watching the small insects until they had settled once more, Rin then took my hand with a yawn.

"Hmmm I'm sleepy my lady…" She murmured.

"I TOO!" Shinjite chirped and scampered up Rin's kimono to rest on her shoulder. We walked back in silence to the small circle of firelight. Rin immediately jumped into the sleeping bag Shinjite beside her. I walked around to Sesshomaru. Only his eyes followed my movement his head didn't even twitch.

"Rough day huh?"

"Are you not sleeping? We are departing in the morning." He stated matter of factly.

"So I'd assumed." I snorted and sat beside him. Jaken was gone probably off with Ah-Un. So it was just a Lord and his Lady.

I looked down at my hands in the dim light. The glitter from the ring on my finger caught my gaze and I watched it as the night breeze caused the firelight to dance across it. I felt Sesshomaru shift next to me and so I looked over. He sat up rather straight and was looking out into the woods over Rin's head.

"What is it?" I asked looking over at him. He was completely focused. I watched his nostrils twitch as he sniffed the air.

"Disgusting insects, following everywhere." He murmured.

"What?"

"Naraku's insects they act as observers. We are getting a little close for his comfort." He stated standing.

"Oh. I see." I stated quietly. I stood brushing the grass from my rear and when Sesshomaru began walking I followed him, back down to the river, or rather creek where I had waded the night before. It wasn't quite so bright tonight; the moon was partially hidden and we stood in silence. Sesshomaru was the first to speak.

"I am overly surprised at your tongue not moving as fast as rabbit tonight. One would think you have many things to say, though hardly any worthy of a listener." He said flatly.

"Psh! Have I got things to say! I just… don't know where to start…" I admitted slipping out of my shoes and dipping a toe into the cool water.

"Hmm. Well you know I find this situation most disagreeable… Lin." The last word rolled off his tongue reluctantly and my heart dipped a bit.

"And you think I don't? I mean it isn't exactly pleasant, and we are both adults… or rather I will be…" I stated quietly knowing perfectly well he could hear me.

"Which is precisely why this is unsuitable, woman. I find no physical pleasure in your presence and you none in mine."

"Not hang on! That's not tru…"

"You deny it?" He stated finally really looking at me for the first time since we returned from the cave.

"No." I hung my head staring at the water. After several painfully uncomfortable moments I cleared my throat.

"I don't see why this is such a big deal at all. Since this obviously isn't working out I want to go home, because I'm of no use apparently," I paused and then muttered,

"Or you are just too plain stubborn."

"I heard that, and that is not the case nor a problem."

"Then what is it?"

"There is no problem."

"Good! Then… then the next shrine we pass we're getting married officially."

"Indeed, as it should… I beg your pardon!" Sesshomaru's voice was a notch higher then normal and his eyes flashed what I would have sworn over my right arm was panic.

"That was not what I was referring to."

"You just agreed to it none the less, and I can't think of anything else."

"But,"

"You should listen oh mighty fluffy one."

"Why should I take the time woman?" He snapped turning slowly. I grabbed his hand.

"You aren't getting off that easily!"

"Let go woman."

"NO!" I stamped my foot in the soft bank and my foot slipped and the two of us toppled into the water with a loud splash.

"Agh. You stupid and incompetent… unbalanced female mortal… thing!" Sesshomaru's growl made be scramble along in the shallow water away from him.

"Well you don't have that great of balance either."

"Would you have preferred I rip your limb off?"

"Well no!" I sputtered from my place in the rippling water.

"Then it is settled." He stated, but didn't rise out of the water. I glared at him with my hair plastered to my cheeks.

"We are getting married. You agreed. And I can't go home till this is over so that's exactly what we will do."

"That is not a reasonable way to solve any situation. The formality is not wanted or required, I need simply to drag you into a dark…"

"Oh will you shut up! You are disgusting! I'm not a village woman you could rape or pillage!" I yelled, slamming my fist in the water so hard that it hit the rocks in the water and I could feel the pain searing up my arm but I didn't dare pull it out of the water to see if it was bleeding.

"The suggestion was never that of rape. I may be a demon but I'm not so stupid as to--"

"Well that's what you were soliciting! Now if you want to see this through then do it my way because on the .000000000000000001 percent chance I'm really the one you're looking for then whoop de do! So humor me for a change and I'm not then you can send me home!" I was practically begging him now as I scooted up to him. That was probably a bad idea but I was starting to get cold and shivered a bit.

However Sesshomaru wasn't even looking at me. His gaze was out but I could tell he was considering what I said. He finally stood, slowly rising till he was fully upright and he stepped on to the bank, sure of himself. He shook the water off of him like a dog sending the small orbs soaring in the moonlight like diamonds. His gaze finally rested on me. If I wasn't two inches from hypothermic death I was now.

His look was violent. He was angry beyond all reason; the amber fire in his irises scared me. But it wasn't warm like it was sometimes; it was pure cold, and utter disgust. I'd only seen it once before. I wanted more then anything for it to go away, I wanted to cry or to run in the opposite direction or perhaps slip away in the water.

"Out." He ordered holding out a clawed hand to me from the bank. I sat there.

"Only if you promise to make the deal. We get married at the next shrine and do this my way."

"I consent. Now get out."

* * *

Quick, quick!

Without delay!

Get your review in today!

If not this instant then Pixie,

Can only drop to her knees and pray,

For you to submit that review sometime today!


	5. Wake Up Jabs & Unpleasent Encounters

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** As I promised th two whom seem to be the only persons still reading this of late here is a nice juciy update and I will have another chapter before the end of the month as well! Two chapters in one month! It hurts the brain doesn't it?? But ther you have it m'dears, and just you all wait till April! The updates on all fanfictions will just be crazy!!! Now on with the story shall we! Oh and as a reminder if you have yet to read the prequel to this then PLEASE do! Otherwise there will be many a things after this that will make little sense.

* * *

Nothing had changed as he said it. I had stood slowly the water dripping from my clothes, making my movements feel like I was dragging a ton of weight. My heart had felt as if it was that weight too. I had taken his hand obediently, and his slender fingers wrapped around my small hand, tight but not tight enough to mean anything either. We had returned to the fireside in silence my hand in his all the while. I had removed my wet garments and was in a dry set wrapped in his fur, which was surprisingly dry.

My hand was still bleeding; I looked down at the dark liquid as I held it out in front of me. I didn't have the energy to care for it at the moment so I just stared at it. It was Sesshomaru that knelt in front of me and pressed it to his lips carefully.

"What are you doing?"

"Stopping the bleeding."

"You're just drinking my blood."

"You are the one wasting it."

"Stop it." I protested half-heartedly tugging my hand in a gesture that poorly mimicked resistance. I really wasn't caring much at this point as his lips rested on my skin making the area around the wound warm. I was too busy to think about the awkwardness of this moment, and more concerned with the mess I had gotten myself into. I would be a bride and have my first husband before I was even old enough to drink. What a catch, a handsome demon and a bastard. Too bad he wasn't rich in modern standards, I'd be set for life! That thought made me laugh out loud bitterly.

"Is something amusing?" His voice fluttered to my ears and I realized he was wrapping a bandage around my hand.

"No. Nothing at all." I murmured as he finished and sat down almost behind me. I turned around and crawled up to him and into his lap.

"What are you doing woman?"

"I'm cold and Rin is in the sleeping bag, so it's either you or frog man and you're a much better pillow so…. Stop… compwain…." I stated yawning and closing my eyes. I didn't want to think about anything pressing, the day had been stressful enough.

Sesshomaru didn't argue with Lin, he just remained sitting still and stiff almost like a frightened animal. His displeasure for Lin was deepening. The slight affinity he may have had by letting his near death experience get to him was quickly vanishing, but still, the feeling of her against him, she was nearly feather light as she curled into him. He could still feel her shivering, it was summer and still the water had been cold or perhaps the mortal woman had fallen ill? They may have been traveling for days, and yet she still managed to maintain a sweet smell of a fruit he couldn't place. He was no judge of vegetation by any sort, the taste made the bile rise in his throat to be quite frank.

Sesshomaru shook his head. His thoughts were in a jumble. Shifting carefully so as not to spill Lin from his lap, not because he was caring but simply her mortal chatterings were just annoying now he slid his hand into the collar of his kimono and pulled out the ring. The gold strand running around the center of the band glittered brightly in the moonlight. The fire was almost out by now.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru snapped his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes my Lord?"

"Logs on the fire now."

"But… my lord…"

"I am tired. You stay awake tonight."

"Yes my Lord, but, but…" Jaken stammered. Sesshomaru held a finger to his lips, a gesture he had picked up from Lin no doubt. And with that Sesshomaru laid down on his side with Lin beside him sleeping soundly and he too closed his eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru! M'Lady!! Get up! Get up!" Rin cried as she wiggled in between Lin and Sesshomaru. The sun was shining brightly but dark clouds could be seen in the distance.

I opened my eyes first.

"Hmm, what Rin what is it?" I groaned rolling over and feeling the morning air slip in between a gap in the fur and I shivered.

"I'm hungry!!

"Mmmm that's it? Have Sesshomaru get you some--"

"You get it for her woman. You're the one who insists on her care." A low growl issued from a jumble of silver hair and I felt a hand slip from where it had been residing on my waist. I forced myself into a sitting position and looked at Rin who was beaming.

"Okay, okay let's feed you for God's sake, since pretty boy still needs his beauty sleep." I stated standing and running my hands through my hair before and intentionally kicking Sesshomaru in the stomach as I stepped over him.

"Wench!" I heard his roar behind me but I didn't turn as I dug around in one of the large saddlebags on Ah-Un's back before pulling out a melon and bringing it back to the now smoldered fireside. Rin sat next to me with Shinjite beside her, looking sleepy still. I stabbed and carved the melon with my hunting knife and then we ate in silence while Sesshomaru disappeared for a time and returned looking grim and grumpy as usual.

"We're leaving." He stated and mounted Ah-Un.

"Oh? We are now? Since when did _we _decide to leave?"

"Naraku is only a little farther, now pick up, woman we're leaving."

"Well excuse me! Yes your majesty!" I sneered before dashing about gathering the few remaining things that were scattered in the grass.

"I said STOP!!" I whined tugging at Sesshomaru's sleeve. We'd been on Ah-Un for what seemed like hours. Rin was curled up in front of Sesshomaru, Shinjite lost in fluff and Jaken… well he seemed to have disappeared since we had last landed.

"Hush." He snapped and after letting Ah-Un circle dropped us down onto a mountainside.

"Rin you stay here and do not move unless I fetch you."

"Or there is trouble then you take Ah-Un and Shinjite and go far. We'll catch up."

"_We_ are not going anywhere. You are staying here as well."

"I am not!" I protested. To be quite honest my legs hurt and I was getting downright bored. I was guessing by Sesshomaru's mood we were close to his 'buddy' Naraku and I wasn't about to miss some action.

"Very well but you are ridiculous. Always insisting you could just come."

"Well you can quit whining and get moving, because as soon as we are off this damned mountain we are going to a shrine! You agreed and the summer is nearly gone!"

"We simply have not passed one. Many have been burned due to..."

"Oh can it! You've just navigated around them, what is it with men and lack of commitment. I've accepted having to spend the rest of my natural born life with a feminine looking hard ass why can you just accept yours? You want your power don't you?" I stamped my foot and followed him. While I had been chattering he was walking, the damn thing probably hadn't heard a word.

" I refuse to depend on fate that I am perfectly capable of changing and having you, woman permanently in my way is the last thing on my mind. Your ideas are insane. Things cannot go as smoothly as you always desire."

"Oh and why…. EEK!" I squeaked as Sesshomaru jerked me behind him as we rounded a corner. A flash of light and a thud I turned to see a large wormlike demon at Sesshomaru's feet slashed in half and bleeding into the soft ground.

"Move quickly." He instructed. And I moved nearly running up and around when a dark and small palace swam into view. I saw the large wasps that we had caught glimpses of before but then Sesshomaru was at my side again moving me along. We ventured inside and it took everything in my power to keep from clinging to him. Not normally scared, well, this was an exception.

"This is why you should have stayed behind."

"But what if you needed to use the Tensaiga?"

"I won't have use for it." He stated as we stepped into a main room. I could make out a shape in the far corner.

"Sesshomaru, I'm surprised you've decided to pull yourself away from female distraction to find me."

"Naraku, my personal affairs are no longer a concern of yours."

"On the contrary I think they are. Tell me where that half demon Inuyasha is. I need those shards."

"That is no concern of mine." Sesshomaru's voice was cold and one hand rested on the Tokijin.

"Hmm. It seems you have taken on that dog's stubborn nature. If I cannot coax it out of you." Naraku stated with what might have passed as a sigh through his slightly graveled voice.

I who was paying more attention to the rather feminine looking man (why did every demon in Japan look like a woman or a worm?) I was grabbed by two strong hands and several slimy what looked to be vines.

"Hey!! What?? Let me go! Sesshomaru!" I demanded, wiggling but the vines only tightened and pulsed. Sesshomaru didn't even turn.

"And you think she makes any difference to me?" He stated taking one step towards Naraku.

"Every step you take will only hurt her more." A cold female voice stated I moved my head to see a red-eyed woman eyeing Sesshomaru with a cold hunger.

"Kagura this is none of you business, keep your mouth shut."

"But… Yes Naraku." She stated stepping back. Sesshomaru took another step and I found it hard to breathe.

"Her death is not my concern either. However yours is. I will not tolerate that Hanyou having the satisfaction." Sesshomaru's voice was nearly a growl as he took two more steps. I let out an involuntary whimper but I was determined not to scream.

"Interesting, you will let your love die, in order to get revenge, interesting."

"I love no one." Sesshomaru snapped and ran the Tokijin through Naraku straight up to the hilt. Naraku fizzled and I felt my bindings ease I wiggled free and fell to the floor but was grabbed by the woman and I felt the sting of a fan blade against my neck as it broke skin.

"Release her Kagura."

"No! Not until you tell me where the jewel shards are!"

"If I wouldn't tell one puppet why would I tell another? Sesshomaru bent and picked up a small wooden human figure and crushed it in his hand the splinters falling to the ground with small noises. Kagura scoffed.

"What makes you think I won't off this little mortal."

"Because I would hope you are more intelligent then that. Killing her will not get you any closer. I was getting impatient. Being bait sucked and it sucked a lot.

"FINE!" Kagura stated before shoving me away from her and disappearing in the darkness. I fell against Sesshomaru my nose hitting his armor rather hard.

"Ow… what a bitch." I muttered and then looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Why are you so cocky! I could have died!"

"You were hardly in danger, we continue on. At least we now have one less cesspool to search." A swish of silver hair and fabric went past me as he glided out of the room. Letting out a puff of air I chased after him, but had moved barely two feet when the rickety boards beneath me crack and as I fell through my clothes tearing on the broken boards. I landed with a squelch. That wasn't the bad part however I realized as in the minimal light my feet began to disappear in the writhing green grey mass that smelled very foul and I began to feel dizzy.

"Sess… Sesshomaru!" I shouted and let out a cough. And then another. I kicked at the gelatinous mass that was now up to my waist, a fine time to leave my daggers in the saddlebags… so much for being smart.

"SESSHOMARU!!!" I cried hoarsely as I scrambled through clawing and fighting. That bastard where was he! I found I wasn't making any progress nor were my movements quick as my already inhibited vision began to blur. I felt the mass tightening around my chest sucking out my air, I wheezed out another shout before I had to close my eyes… where was Sesshomaru… why had he not come… had his intention been to leave me here… had he…

Sesshomaru turned at not hearing Lin's footfalls behind him. Now where had she scampered to now? This was hardly the place to wander about. In fact even Sesshomaru was uneasy here. This Naraku may have been a puppet but…

"...maru!" He caught the sound of Lin's voice and turning on his heel bolted to the hole in the floor and without hesitation leapt through the hole. The contact his feet made on the growth below he pulled the Tensaiga out and began slashing at the mass, the flashes of blue growing brighter as he went… in the flashes his eyes glimpsed Lin's pale hand the ring glinting on it and he grabbed it and yanked her oxygen deprived body from what was now obviously one of Naraku's breeding grounds. Holding her tight to him he jumped out and took the most direct route of the mansion as the purple poisoned haze began to slip over it. He didn't stop running until he reached Ah-Un and Rin who seemed all right. Climbing up he jerked the reins, which issued a growl from Ah-Un and they descended at rapid speed to a lower mountain peak. It was here Sesshomaru stopped. Not having said a word the entire time he finally spoke.

"Rin. Take that small bag there. Get it and follow. Can you carry it?"

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru!!" This was a bit of a lie as Rin could barely hoist Lin's small backpack onto her small shoulders but she stumbled after Sesshomaru as they wound down a path to a small-forested area. They were just below timberline. Sesshomaru was grateful to see that the spring he remembered was still here. Not that springs disappeared but they had a tendency to cool off. Stepping down into it, he carefully lowered Lin who was shaking in his arms. Her breaths were coming in slight wheezes and he was surprised that she had managed to make it this far. Reaching under the bubbling teal water he used his nails to cut Lin out of the tatters of her clothes before his hands moved to her shoulders as he stepped out to keep her from going under the surface.

Sesshomaru sat on the edge of the spring next to Lin under her breathing eased. Her head laid on his knee while he watched her. Again he spoke to Rin who had merely stood until this point but now spoke.

"Lord Sesshomaru? What is the matter with Lin?"

"She was poisoned. Lay her clothes out Rin."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Rin did as she was told and then scooted next to Sesshomaru and began to stroke Lin's hair a little.

"Will she be alright Lord Sesshomaru?"

"That is for the woman to decide."

* * *

Well does it reek of bad writing?

I shant know unless I recieve review...

But perhaps I am just mad North by Northwest...

Thanks for reading this chappie!


	6. Underhanded Priests & Starry Skies

**Author's Note: So after several months this story gets a new chapter! I haven't the slightest clue if anyone is still holding with this story but I like it and so for the sake of my pleasure only probably, it exists! Enjoy reading!**

* * *

SIX

The sun had set, rose again and was now on its second setting, while Rin and Sesshomaru remained with Lin at the spring. Sesshomaru had not left her side, while Rin had taken the early hour just after dawn to fetch Ah-Un, she now slept with Shinjite sitting quietly in her arms, and Sesshomaru watched over both of the mortal women who had inconveniently fallen into his life. Lin was out of the water, her hair was still wet but at least she was only shaking every now and again, but that was the only the glimmer of a good sign. He did have to admit at least mild concern; she couldn't die if he still needed to use her.

Upon making this decision he rose slowly with her in his arms. She was getting to be more trouble with each passing day, he reflected as he walked into the forest just below the spring. It was readily apparent that Lin could not overcome the poisonous gases on her own and as much as he hated to admit that this was something he could very well fix, the problem would be in order for that to happen she would have to die… and that put everything at risk… at best and so Sesshomaru resorted to a much displeasing but much safer Plan B.

"Hmm I had thought to be seeing you sooner, daiyōkai."

"It is of none of your concern as to the time I should arrive here. Had this situation not been somewhat beyond my controls I would not have appeared for you to administer care." And with that Sesshomaru promptly dropped the unconcious Lin at the feet of the only priest he knew that would not attempt to purify him on site.

The elderly man stood slowly his cane in his right hand and stepped down the few steps to where the fair haired girl who lay at his feet.

"And what pretell do you wish me to do with it, eh?" He wheezed, prodding her in the hip with his cane and Sesshomaru sent an icy glare that should have shot right through him but to no avail.

"I have not the time for your imputence Takai. You know as well as I what I want you to do."

"And as payment? My shrine is falling to pieces and I've only six monks to tend it. What will become of it after my passing eh?" The priest gave Sesshomaru a nearly toothless smile which evolved into more of a greedy smirk.

"Jaken will tend to your needs upon his arrival. I have however done what I can manage the rest I put in your hands… and should you disappoint me, your survival is the least of my concerns." Sesshomaru snatched Rin gently by the arm and setting her outside of the main room of the shrine, slid the panel shut behind him. Taking several steps towards the priest, Takai he spoke.

"I have used the sword once and so using it again not only would require me to wait but would be a risk. One of which I am not willing to take."

"Hmm, my, my, the daiyōkai has gone soft about the edges, eh? What is this girl to you eh? Eh?"

"Do not insult me with such lowly thoughts!" Sessshomaru snarled as he paced the room his feet padding lightly along floor panels and his fur trailing adding a soft brush to rythem each time he turned.

Takai shook his head and looked down at the woman before him. She was certainly not from here, but then again Takai had seen far more… irregular things then this golden haired woman, in fact one of the oddest was pacing in front of him at this very moment. Placing his knarled fingers to one side of the girls neck and then touching her arms lightly he examined the bruises that were not only purple but a slight greenish color and following the now violet vein in her neck to where her heart rested in her chest the answer was clear.

"Hmmm it's from him then, eh? Smart of you to take her to the spring first then, eh? Smart indeed, eh, well it's stopped the infestation… as for purification that's another matter…"

"Cease your blabbering and do what I am keeping you alive for!"

"Eh? What's that, eh? You! Keeping me alive eh? That's the largest load of horses… eh you are upset, this Naraku seems to be a pesky thing eh?"

"Would I have brought her here if he was of no difficulty?"

"Eh, this is true, now out you get eh? Would you like to be disinigrated in purification? Didn't think so eh?" Takai chuckled as Sesshomaru walked out briskly and joined Rin in the last hours of daylight; the light had turned the forest a grey-green as a fog began to settle in for the hours just after dark.

"Lord Sesshomaru? When will Li… the Lady wake up?" Rin asked trying to stay as well behaved as possible, she didn't want to upset him further. Whenever he was mad it made her so upset and frightened. This time was no different. She didn't know what was happening to Lin. Ever since Lin had arrived Rin had been almost as happy as she had been before her parents were slaughtered. True, she had been happy at times with Lord Sesshomaru, he had taken care of her and let her play where and when she wished but it was Lin whom Rin was now clinging. Having a mother or at least a woman that loved her was something that she had wanted, but had never voiced, it was not her place to be asking for anything.

Sesshomaru paid no attention to her, or at least that was the impression he gave as his ears listened intently to the chants that were being muttered from the old priest's lips.

"As I have said Rin that is for her to decide, not myself."

"Why have we come here Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Rin. Cease your questions you are beginning to act like the _woman_." His last words fell into the darkness and Rin scooted closer to Sesshomaru as the monks came to light the few lamps on the porches. Detaching himself from Lin was the most reasonable thing he could think of doing at that moment. If Takai's method didn't work then it was worthless and as far as he was concerned, wasting anymore energy would be just that. A waste.

That's what his head was saying but something told him the effort wasn't wasted per say, even if it failed it was an effort that he had come to terms with and that he could not help. His mind reflected to the night they had shared in the forest, when had it been? Two or three seasons ago it must have been. She was more helpless now then he had been. His lip curled slightly at the embaressment aquainted with the memory. It was quite the feat for him to come back to her. All those months he spend in his beastial form all so he didn't have to watch her tears fall again. It was one of the greatest annoyances he could conjure up to this very day. It annoyed him when Rin cried and even more so when the woman did it. It made him feel guilty, not to a great extent but the slight tug of it was noticable, and the human emotion disgusted him. This cannot have possibly have been what had been meant by his father. He was sick and tired of waiting for 

whatever this power was; he had not the faintest idea as to what it was or why he had wanted it in the first place.

_…That's quite simple, you wanted the taste of a greater power and the challenge lured you in. Even now you cannot give it up. You cling to it, you are no better then a mortal, greed is taking you up…_

He shook his head sharply to send the thoughts away and in the next few moments he heard the panels open and he stood so quickly the force of his fur brushing the wooden support beam cracked a small bit under the impact.

Takai's cane tapped once and then twice on the wood of the porch and Sesshomaru gazed through the dim light over the old man's balding head.

"Eh, she's been moved, by the time you reach her she should be waking. The monks have prepared a room for the girl eh…" Sesshomaru stopped listening and only tuned in again when Takai coughed violently.

"I believe I deserve a rest now eh?" And with that the priest began to hobble away and Sesshomaru began walking.

" Rin come. Sleeping is what you should have been up to hours ago."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru, but can I see…"

"No. That can wait till morning."

"But--"

"Protest and I will take you to the nearest village and leave you." His voice was cold and he heard Rin stop behind him and sniffle.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru."

The walk seemed to take ages, but at last Sesshomaru found himself alone at one end of the shrine and resting his clawed hand on the rice paper panel he listened intently for the sound of Lin's breathing before stepping inside. Her eyes were closed and she lay on her back with the moonlight, having broken through the fog and the trees, slipping over her. Sesshomaru edged around the room and seated himself at the adjacent panel that had a balcony jutting out on the edge of a cliff.

"I was… wondering when you… would finally show…" My voice was raspy in my ears. I had known Sesshomaru had come in, he had been clumsy and let one of the floorboards creak in his wake.

"I do not seek to meet your expectations woman. In fact I find them quite foolish."

"Psh…says the demon who… let himself get gutted from behind." I remarked slowly gaining my wits and turning my spinning head to see him silhouetted in the moonlight.

"As I recall that was due to your distraction."

"Ah… so I'm a … distraction now is it? An upgrade well isn't that--" I stopped abruptly and coughed sharply, the bile rose in my throat but I managed to push it back as I laid my head down onto the cushions again.

"I had thought… you weren't coming you know… I thought you'd… abandoned me."

"Hmph." I scoffed at the noise he made and taking another shot I rolled over onto my stomach I knew my legs wouldn't support me so I crawled over to Sesshomaru slowly. It must have looked horribly pitiful, but at the moment I didn't care. When I finally reached him I used his knees to 

tug myself to a sitting position. I could see him much better this way and was surprised he was still covered in whatever the mess was that grabbed me up.

"How is it… that I always find myself cleaning up… after you…" I mused reaching a hand out to the dried fleck of green, something; on his cheek he grabbed my wrist sharply before he hissed.

"Don't touch it! You're fragile enough as it is, you need not make it worse." I stared at him. What was his problem; I was fine now wasn't I? Whatever had made me pass out at Naraku's well it must not have been that harmful right?

"Puft! Well if you're gonna be that way… then well… at least take your clothes off and stay awhile."

"I beg your pardon!" He snapped. I nodded.

"They… they are filthy, looks like I ruined… four things now…" I blink several times to get the blur in my vision to stop and then reached under his arm to tug at the leather straps on his armor. I found I wasn't long fumbling before he moved my hand away and then took to removing the armor, fur and top layer of his kimono. I was surprised even in my haze to see that he no longer was wearing the long billowing undershirts but just simple linen sleeveless ones.

"A change of attire... well at least its cleannnnnnnn."

Sesshomaru's arm shot out unwillingly as Lin began to tip over on the floor. Takai hadn't said she'd act like this, but then again had Sesshomaru perhaps listened well he might have heard. Pulling her back upwards with ease he plopped her in front of him and yanked the front of her kimono closed, the one that he himself had haphazardly dressed her in before they left the spring. He was no genius at tying the garments of human women but in his haste he knotted it so tightly that her body gave a jerk and he heard her whimper a bit, then his hands rested gingerly for a few moments on her shoulders before believing her steady, let go. A bad choice on his part, he seemed to be making a great many of them as of late. Lin fell forward onto his chest heavily and it was all he could do, but sit there staring down at the top of her head, while he felt her breath through the linen.

I laid there breathing in the smell of the linen, it was the same as the night I had arrived at the castle, in fact the smell of him never changed, and I found myself missing it up until this point. I shivered involuntarily at the wind that blew gently through the room. Turning my head I looked at the moon and small stars that swirled and finally came into focus. It seemed like hours before I had the energy to speak again and it was only when Sesshomaru shifted that I finally did.

"I couldn't see the stars like this in Tokyo… you know." Sesshomaru didn't reply as he reached for the fur and wrapped it around the two of them. It didn't take a genius to figure out that fall had engulfed them and that soon meant winter as well, which would slow his search substantially and make the travel difficult, as they headed north.

"Hey… you gonna answer fluff wad?"

"They are stars nothing of concern."

"And what about the moon?"

"Hmph, a power source for many, and of little other use."

"Is that what you really think? I never saw them as something so… empty."

"They exist it is simple, you don't question what it all means. You mortals and those thoughts. It is ridiculous."

"You mean… to say that you never look at the moon and the stars and think of something or someone?"

"I find that to be fruitless."

I don't know why his answer hurt so much. Perhaps it was the fact that in the long nights without him I'd relied on the stars for some sort of solace for my denial that he had died. The moon and the stars seemed a wonderful constant that I could keep always.

"Oh… I see…" I murmured and curled up into his chest, it was then that my eyes rested on the scar highlighted by the moon on his left arm and slipping my fingers out from the fur I ran a finger across the uneven skin.

"It seems you haven't had much use for this…"

"I did not carry you from Naraku's pit with only my left arm."

"And did it prove… beneficial?"

"It was sufficient yes."

"Hmm I see… so I'm just a sack of potatoes."

"What?"

"Yeah just a burden still… you know, we've still got a "no affectionate" clause… no?" I felt the sharp puff of breath that gave me a slight jostle on his chest.

"Hmph, perhaps, I should find it necessary to mention that, had I not required your presence I may have sought it out even if it was of no benefit to myself."

"So you'd miss me… if I hadn't come here?"

"That is none of your concern." He stated sharply and I felt his hand momentarily rest over my own, it all made little sense to my foggy brain but, I closed my eyes with a small smile on my face.

* * *

**As always reviews are loved and greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading!**


	7. Bells & Inconvient States

**Author's Note: Holy smokes Batman! Two chapters in one day! What madness is this! Well I'm plowing through this fic, because there is still a ways to go!! That and you've been hanging on long enough!**

* * *

SEVEN

"MY LADY!! LOOORRD SESSHOMARU!!" Rin came thudding down the porch and tossing open the panel flew into Lin's room looking flustered and like she had been crying. Hopping in among the pile of furs, wiggling in-between Sesshomaru, Lin and blankets as well as futons she prodded Lin desperately.

I was partially awake at the sound of Rin's calls but it was the small fingers prodding in my still slightly bruised ribs that made me sit up.

"What… what is it Rin?"

"Shinjite!! Is gone!! She is gone!!" Rin then flung herself forward and latched her arms around my neck. I hugged her gently as I heard the beginnings of tears issuing from her. Then looking over her small head I met eyes with Sesshomaru who had only just now set up.

"What has her in such a violent uproar? I heard her stomping from halfway down the porch." I gave him a piercing glare.

"And you just now sat up?"

"That woman is why you are here, sniffling is not my fort— Ach!" Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red as sent my foot sharply and well aimed to give a very dangerous warning to him and what I thought of that comment.

"Woman…"

"Oh hush! You're just a pansy!"

"You will not speak to _me _in such a manner!" He roared and I jerked Rin away and closer towards me.

"Shut up! We can fight later for now let's take care of Rin hmm?" I shook my head with my lips pursed before I looked down at Rin.

"Now there Rin, stop crying. I'm sure that Shinjite left a note or something for you, did she?" Rin looked up at me with glassy eyes and sniffled as she rose her left hand. Nestled in her small palm was a set of four bells. I lifted them gently from her hand and was about to give them a jingle when Sesshomaru hand clamped around the bells.

"They hibernate!!" His eyes flew to Rin but didn't soften as he looked at her.

"Rin. That demon gave you an important task, do you understand that?" Rin shook her head in the negative.

"By this gift it means today is the first day of winter. It is the time when her kind sleep until spring when shadows are more befitting. Hence when spring arrives you will hang these from a pine bough. The ringing will wake the demon and knowing it is spring it will return." Rin had stopped crying and his hand let go of the bells. I gently placed them atop the blankets and after searching around on the floor found a ribbon and a small cloth, which I wrapped and strung the bells through before tying around Rin's tiny neck.

"There, much better, now keep those safe till spring." Rin covered them with her hand.

"I will my Lady! Thank you!!" She hugged me again before jumping up and dashing out of the room, perhaps to find breakfast.

* * *

"I think it may snow today." I observed as I awoke peacefully this time. The two prior mornings had been interrupted by Rin and then the untimely arrival of Jaken.

"Hmm, perhaps. It is winter." Sesshomaru stated from where he lay unmoving next to me. I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." I muttered. Sesshomaru rolled over in a tangle of linen and silver hair.

"I beg your pardon?" Knowing perfectly well he had heard me and chose to let it slide, I shrugged.

"Oh nothing." I then scooted over to the small table on my side of the room and began to brush my hair. It was cold in the room… well not that cold, but the chill of winter was apparent once my torso left the blankets. We'd been in the temple four days since I awoke, but anymore I wasn't really sure on the date, but my birthday was within a few days of today was my thinking, not that it mattered, I considered myself now eighteen and that was just fine. Letting a small sigh escape my lips I began to pull my hair up, a bun seemed fitting for today. I was pulled out of my reverie by Sesshomaru suddenly rustling through the saddle bags at the other end of the room.

"Are you looking for something?"

"My clothes." He snapped as he shoved and tossed my belongings about a bit.

"Which ones? The ones you've been wearing since we arrived or the other ones I brought and have neglected to change into?" He glanced over his shoulder and glared at me.

"I saw no reason to clad myself in clean attire as I went about my recent dealings."

"I could see that." I bit back the rest of my retort as I prodded at his shirt with my toe. He'd been careful when he went out hunting, and I couldn't tell if it was because he disliked the mess or if it was for my sake but they were still dirty and bloody. I knew where he was going now but didn't say anything about it, because quite frankly I didn't want to know what it was he was eating to keep his energy up, or how it was being eaten.

I followed him as he made a circuit of the room before I caught up from picking up what he threw around. At one point I reached in front of him and handed him a bundle wrapped in brown linen.

"There you go. Fresh and clean." He grabbed the package from me and tore the cord open to reveal an entire clean ensemble including another sash which I had taken the time to mend while he was away. I had started to gather my own clothes for the day with my back turned when he cleared his throat. It was an unusual noise coming from him, as it was typically a nervous gesture, well for humans anyway.

"Wha… oh of course." I looked to where he stood his armor on and unbuckled and I remember the argument that began this tradition of sorts.

… "_If you would just take off the damn thing you might sleep better!"_

"_I do not need the rest."_

"_Ohh suure. That's why your head keeps bobbing up and down as we travel."_

"_It would not remedy the situation."_

"_Well fine! Then take it off at night for my sake!" I protested._

"_I did not insist that you sleep so close, woman! Rin would much prefer your company then I am forced to receive it!"  
_

_"Well! I'm sure she would, but if I'm going to be with you for the rest of my natural born life then--"_

"_Enough woman before you make a fool of yourself. If you insist on it being off you will do as such each evening and then put it on every morning."_

"_But you can…"_

"_If you wish it that way then you will do as such"…_

The memory faded as I walked over and stepped under his outstretched arm. He was tall enough I could easily stand under it with my head barely brushing his arm. I began to fasten the leather straps, clasps and laces with now strong fingers, just tight enough that they didn't chafe. It wasn't like he couldn't do it himself, because he could, but my thoughts were he'd allowed me to do it because it gave him some sort of sense of power over me. (As if daily death threats and kidnapping with no chance of going home didn't count.) Perhaps he did, but either way I would humor him and it gave me an excuse to be awake and close to him. After a few silent minutes I thumped his now armored ribs and stepped back, having announced I was finished.

As I was turning away he grabbed my arm and spoke to me without looking down at me.

"I have decided today, I will… complete my portion of this arrangement."

"What 'arrange'…oh that." I looked up into his stern features and tried my best to contain the whirlwind of emotions of joy, uncertainty and ultimately dread, that made my stomach do a series of back flips.

"O-Okay." I managed to choke out and walked over to the saddle bags again pulling out the white rice paper bound bundle that Rin hadn't let me leave the castle without. Nestled inside was the top two layers of the wedding kimono with matching obi and a few jewels, that I had worn unintentionally the day Sesshomaru returned. The bundle was rather light, none of the other five or some odd under robes, obis or padding, so I would have to make do, but it wasn't as if anyone cared. Gran would have been furious, but she didn't even know I was getting married, let alone the circumstances for it and there was no possibility of her arrival.

I still took extreme care in getting dressed, I even pulled out the small bag with my makeup from the modern world that I had brought with me, and applied some. Then donning the obi as always, was a struggle. I swore I about had it, when I felt a tug at my waist.

"You will be attempting to knot this all day woman. Time which could be better spent." Sesshomaru scolded. I didn't turn around, but feebly dropped my hands away from his while he gave the obi another sharp tug that lifted me off the ground an inch or so, as he tied what I was positive was, and incorrect obi style. When I was certain I couldn't stand him tugging at me any longer, _I_ heard the panel door creek open and Rin poked her head in,

"Li… M'lady will you help me tie my… Lord Sesshomaru! Are you gonna marry Lady Lin today?!

"Questions, Rin." I heard him say in a mildly corrective tone of voice as his hands stopped moving from tucking something down my back.

"But it looks like you are and Master Jaken said!" Rin protested and fully stepped into the room. I heard Sesshomaru snort and pull his hands from the layers of fabric as he issued the final tug on my obi. It was painfully tight but I waved Rin over to me and knelt carefully and gently taking the sash from her hands, tried to tie a bow but she wiggled around and began talking again.

"Are you really getting married my Lady? And you are going to stay with us forever?" I smiled and turned her around again.

"Yes Rin, we are, but nothing is forever--"

"Why not?"

"Well um," Crap. I'd just dug my own grave. I could feel Sesshomaru's gaze on me like a ton of bricks and I knew he was laughing at my slip up… on the inside of course, if he was capable.

"Well, he might find someone else Rin, someone he likes more and then I, would go home."

"Who would Lord Sesshomaru like better then you?" I sighed, she did ask a lot of questions.

"Oh I don't know, a very pretty dark haired girl who is always very happy and asks far too many questions!" I gave her a small tickle and after her giggles subsided she looped her arms around my neck.

"No, Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't like her, not like he loves you!" I smiled at her innocene and unlatched her arms and rose slowly. Sesshomaru gave me a look and I sent Rin on her way with a pat on her head and she dashed out of the room calling out for Jaken as she went down the porch.

Standing in the silence I ran my foot in small circles for a moment before fixing my hair into a neater fashion in the polished metal on the wall. In it's polished surface I watched Sesshomaru whose eyes never left me, not even for a second.

"You know, in my world it is unlucky for the groom to see the bride before the wedding."

"Hmm."

"Are you sure we should do this?"

"You insisted upon it woman."

"Right."

"If I am not to see you, then perhaps you should leave." He remarked turning away from me. I tucked a piece of hair into its rightful place away from my cheek and I grabbed a hair stick that Gran had given me and tucked it into the twists, before shaking my head at him.

"Well thank you for honoring tradition. I suppose I will find the priest whom is to do the honors as well?" I walked to the door. He gave no answer.

"Is this how it's always going to be?"

"If you would not make such ridiculous requests then it would not be an issue."

"Oh you!" I stamped my foot and walked briskly out of the room without another word to him.

Sesshomaru heard the panel slam behind her and slowly raised a hand to his temple. This situation wasn't to be shrugged off or considered ridiculous, it was downright serious. Not only had he once again been outsmarted by his father, and he wasn't sure how all of this was going to play out. He related it to playing that mortal mah jong game again… but blindfolded. That wasn't what frightened him, he could always just flip the board over and scatter the tiles, no, the tiny drop of fear that was curled up in his stomach dealt with what was he going to do with her after he slept with her? It wasn't as if he could keep a hold on her, taking his father as a prize example he knew that it would not be possible to keep her here. That would just make things extremely difficult and Rin might as well leave then too. The power was his goal not to gain a family, and not a mate, like his father, because he saw only death for her in that. Now there was an interesting tile to put into play. The possibility of her death, and suddenly the dilemma was clear. Did he truly want this power? And if so, what did he want it for? Greed, would he be able to rid himself of the hanyou and perhaps Naraku. If such things were the case then how exactly was he to occupy his time? Immortality was suddenly becoming a rather inconvenient state.

* * *

**Well these chapters were just bait,**

**Big events to come that are left up to fate,**

**Of what it is you do,**

**Read and go away,**

**Or submit your review today!**


	8. Formality & Contentment

**Author's Note: Well another chapter and thank you to the few of you that are reading this! I will be giving you two chapters today (I think there will only be two more after these, I need to get this wrapped up!!) WOOHOO!!**

**PS: This scene with feel awkward… because it is. I intentionally wrote it a bit differently then the others. So if you don't like it at least bare with me!**

* * *

EIGHT

Sesshomaru stopped his thoughts and began pacing the room, and was about to make a decision when Jaken opened the panel and stepped inside.

"Master Takai is ready, Lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru waved a hand at him.

"Very well Jaken," And suddenly exiting the room, he reached the large prayer and center hall in several well placed bounds through the now icy air. He rested a clawed hand on the thin rice paper, but as he heard Takai's voice, his hand retracted.

"You make a fine bride child, certainly different then when he brought you in eh?"

"Thank you."

"I understand your concerns but this is something with which you have agreed to eh?" A pause while the man coughed.

"I did."

"Then I suggest you don't back out on this particular demon, but now that appears to be too late to even consider eh? Come in daiyōkai."

I turned from where I knelt in front of Takai to see Sesshomaru enter. I felt my face redden slightly, as I wondered how long Sesshomaru had been standing there. I didn't say anything, even though I sincerely wanted to. What was there to say? Instead my gaze followed Sesshomaru as he approached, I could hear Rin wiggling with happiness on my left side, but even she faded as Sesshomaru knelt beside me. I felt my chest tightening as Takai spoke.

"Well now that everyone is present let's get this done eh? I'm hungry and it's freezing eh."

As per ritual Sesshomaru turned and faced Lin, and she faced him. Before anything else, Sesshomaru's eyes took in the large room that at one time had been bustling with activity, but that was before Naraku and many of the demon attacks on the surrounding villages, not to mention the aging monk and even Sesshomaru's effect on the place itself. What had all been shined and polished was now worn and beginning to show the stress of age. It hardly seemed the place for anyone to wed, especially himself. However it would have to do, he wasn't thrilled on this idea of hers anyhow, so did it really matter?

Letting his observations go, he took both of her small hands in his. It didn't take him more than a fraction of a second to notice that her hands, which were normally warm and steady, were cold and shaking in his own. As Takai spoke, intentionally leaving the purifying of the couple out of this ceremony, due to the circumstances, but the other blessings, as well as the have and have nots, were included. Sesshomaru watched Lin closely. She was more jumpy then a cornered rabbit and he found the behavior odd and distracting.

"Lord Sesshomaru."

"Yes."  
"Your promise to her, in order for me to give the final blessing and the toast to be made…"

"I am aware of the process monk." And with that Sesshomaru released one of her hands and tipped her face to meet his, her eyes glittered at this point but with what even he wasn't sure. The words he'd heard over and over in his youth as other demons of his race selected a mate, bubbled from his mouth before he could rephrase them.

"I, the Lord Sesshomaru, will see that you live comfortably and satisfied with no lethal harm or scandal upon your head. You will be honored by my side, and I will remain a constant in your time upon the mortal earth." He then lowered his hand from her face and Lin's eyes dropped back down to their joined hands.

I wasn't sure what to say, but I was supposed to say something that much I knew.

"I, I will accept you Lord Sesshomaru and will bring you good fortune in your choice. You will have me, to ensure your comfort and maintain your honor without question or doubt, and I will harbor your affections for my time on this mortal earth." There that wasn't so hard. Of course why would it be, the whole ceremony was improvised and here I was shaking like a leaf for something that was more a formality then a union. I watched out of the corner of my eye as Takai poured the sake into some well used cups and then as per a tradition I did recognize, Sesshomaru sipped and then myself and it was repeated thrice to show our bond to one another. Before Takai gave his final blessing, which to my surprise was rather drawn out, my eyes slid over Sesshomaru who sat stiffly and as formally as I had ever seen him. As much as he probably had found this all just a hindrance I was happy that he humored me, and was at least pretending to take it seriously.

The couple's thoughts with regards to the other were broken with the sudden claps that echoed in the large room. There were only eight persons present including Rin and Jaken but the gesture was appreciated by Lin at least none the less. Both of them rose, Lin's hand still rested in Sesshomaru's and they were the first to leave the large room, but it wasn't ten steps away from the room when Sesshomaru stopped.

"You were correct."

"What?" Lin asked carefully.

"The first snow of the season has arrived today."

"Oh." More silence followed and finally it was Sesshomaru who broke the silence.

"Li… my Lady, are you now content?" Her lack of a quick response gave him a moment of pause and surprise flittered across the demon lord's seemingly impenetrable face. But finally her answer erased that emotion.

"I am… my Lord, I am content." And with that the demon leaned down so his lips were mere centimeters from her skin.

"As am I." Those were the syllables he whispered and drifted quietly into the falling snow as his lips met her cheek gently, but only for a brief moment that could easily be carried away with the chill of winter and the embrace of snow.

**

* * *

**

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed enough for it to warrant a review!


	9. Terms & Conditions May Apply

**Author's Note: Second chapter for today! Enjoy it and review! Ten will be up soon!**

**runs off to work on FMA fics**

* * *

NINE

"Well then, let's get you to bed hmm?" I stated scooping Rin up off the tatami mats. She grumbled a little bit before snuggling into my arms. It was well into the night and Rin had been dozing off in front of her rice bowl for nearly two hours, while the remainder of the group conversed with me and each other over the empty sake bottles. It was surprising just how much the seemingly faithful monks could throw back in a single evening, even Sesshomaru had raised a cup, only once but just the same, the effort was made. But I had the idea that unlike Sesshomaru, the monks were taking any chance to celebrate something.

As I stepped from the room I glanced over my shoulder at Sesshomaru who had only nodded his head and spoken with Takai in low voices for the entire evening. His eyes met mine for only a moment before I stepped out into the cold.

There was no moon, only the snow and the yellow light from the lamps giving a slight glow off the snow which was now nearly up to the porch. I held Rin a bit closer as I walked down the porch. It was very cold for so early in the winter. I stopped in front of the room where Rin slept and after depositing her among the furs and blankets I was dashing down the porch and back into the warmth of the assembled monks and Sesshomaru. I had barely seated myself when Sesshomaru rose.

"We will start out tomorrow."

"But--" I protested.

"The snow will have stopped by morning. So we will leave then." And with that Sesshomaru walked out, and I just shook my head and followed him.

Sesshomaru heard Lin walk out behind him, which was exactly the thing he had wanted to avoid, but he let her follow him for a few moments before speaking.

"Sleep would prove to be beneficial for you. Tomorrow will be harsh travel."

"Then why are we leaving?"

"And you believe the weather on a mountain top will grow fairer?" He stated sharply.

"No! I was just--" He interrupted her with a scoff as they entered "their" room. Only one of the lanterns was lit and all the panels were shut to block out the wind and snow.

Sesshomaru disliked the closeness that the room suddenly gained. He had also noted that Lin has stayed the proper two paces behind him. That was better, at least she understood the terms of this arrangement. He didn't turn as she shuffled about the room, gathering clothes for sleeping and shifting the linens around, and he could sense a sudden urgency and uncertainly in her scent, it didn't suit her, but she was a mortal they were flimsy and shifted aura and scent often, so he merely let it slip from his mind. Stepping to the far side of the room he slid the far panel open and looked outside into the now frozen night. Lin continued to shuffle and move about, when he heard her change clothes and sit on the futon, he finally turned back around.

"Do you have to leave that open?"

"It will be open."

"But it's freezing in here! Silk isn't very warm you know!"

"Then you should have packed warmer clothing. Your body temperature is not my concern."

"It is if you want to keep me alive!"

"And what makes you certain that is my intention?" That made her fall silent. Sesshomaru removed his fur and tossed it to her before removing his sash, armor and various other top clothing and setting it atop the saddle bags before sitting among the fur and linens with her.

I took the fur that landed partially in my lap and wrapped it around my shoulders, it was very warm, which was nice because it was now very cold in the room. I stared at it in the light and watched my breath and the breeze blow the fur to glint and turn in the moonlight. It must have been several minutes before I looked at Sesshomaru. Things had suddenly become so awkward. It was amazing how just a few words could do that to people. It wasn't as if we weren't awkward before, and I should be happy it was my wedding night... wait! It was _MY _wedding night! The mere thought made my stomach seize up and I felt sick. Sesshomaru had held up his end and now it was my turn to levy the bet. I would have been lying if I said I had thought about this, because I hadn't even considered what would happen after this point. What did he suddenly expect from me? And would he demand it now? I tugged the fur tighter around me just as I felt his clawed hand slowly glide its way into my hair. I shivered.

Sesshomaru felt her shiver under his touch, but knew it wasn't from the cold. He could sense what her thoughts were, as if she had been screaming them at him at this very moment. This observation spurred some of the thoughts he'd put off from earlier in the day to float back. This evening for example, at the ceremony and the banquet, he finally took note of the care she had placed in her appearance for today. For a mortal she was one of the far more attractive ones he had come across and the paint she had applied to her face only made that fact more obvious. And her normally forced smile, tonight had been genuinely bright as she talked with Rin and ate happily with the other mortals around them. The snow was a fitting element for her, she was warm and the snow made her sharp tongue bearable because the image of her was altogether different. It was this contrast that struck him. She had never before seemed to take much care in her appearance or manners around him. It was difficult enough to get her to wear what he wanted her to. Her sudden eagerness must have been a function of this wedding business or for tonight as a matter of fact.

"What are you thinking?" Her voice reached him and it was surprisingly close he blinked and was only mildly surprised to see her face inches from him, feel her palms resting firmly but slightly shaky on his lower thighs and the fur cast aside behind her. He leaned away from her a few inches.

"Nothing of your concern, only making observations."

"Hmm, well if it was only that I didn't have to ask now did I? Are you going to tell me what was really in that air head of yours." And in a flash the old Lin was back, and Sesshomaru felt his upper lip twitch.

"If it is of the utmost importance to you then, I was recounting the day's events."

"Isn't much to remember is there?"

"Nothing of importance, no." Sesshomaru took this moment to adjust and send her off balance and back into the pile of fur and fabric.

"HEY! I was just asking a question!" I snapped. Okay so Plan A had failed... and something told me flying the flag of surrender would be the easiest at this point in time. I forced my fist into the futons in frustration and puffed some hair out of my eyes. If this was how the 

rest of my nights with him were going to be... then it was going to be a _very _long marriage... was there divorce court in this era? I scoffed at the thought and as I did so Sesshomaru's face appeared over mine and his hands were on the futon on either side of my hips. I jumped.

"Don't do that dammit! You move and I don't see it, it scares me!"

"I will do as I please."

"Sure you will 'my Lord' Geeze!" I wiggled my arms and then with great force threw them up to where they slapped his chest with a thump.

"I am much stronger then you woman. You won't be moving." His face showed a glimmer of arrogance, instead of the usual stony features. The shadows from the only lantern made it a bit menacing and the amber in his eyes glowed a bit brighter. His hands inched closer so his thumbs were against my hips.

"So I'm just going to lay here and you're going to stare at me? Or did you have some other 'concern'?"

"It was my 'concern' to establish the rules of this arrangement, unless having some opinion in this is against your wishes." I stared at him.

"What? You're going to listen to me?"

"No."

"Then what the hell are you asking me for!" I protested and began to wiggle away from him as fast as I could but I didn't get far when I felt his claws dig into my hips and yank me backwards with enough force that I whimpered. This time he took more care in "securing me", which was rather inconvenient, because my stomach was starting to ache with the tension of what his motive was. I shouldn't have eaten so much.

"I want it to be understood that you are now mine. And until I decide I am finished with you, you will not even think about running. You have nowhere to go remember. And I will no longer stand aside and let you traverse as you please. You serve me now and if I am not pleased, I will not hesitate to raise my hand any longer." I gulped and snaked my hands up to loop behind his neck... might as well try for some sort of Plan B.

"So I suppose the 'no affection clause' still stands..." I wrapped my fingers in the hair that I could grab and yanked down, hard. And to my surprise it worked.

Sesshomaru involuntarily moved his head down so it was just a few inches from her face. He could smell the sweets that had been served to them at dinner, on her lips and he could feel her straining against him as he pushed against her hands to free his hair. He couldn't believe the stupidity of this woman, but it wasn't stupidity was it? She was cunning and despite its annoying quality it was also vaguely amusing, he hadn't had someone stand up to him and live so long... with the exception of Inuyasha but that was a different matter. She gazed up at him with determination in her eyes, and for the first time he took the time to actually look at them. Even in the dim light they were vibrant. They reminded him of the foliage around the castle with the varying shades that melted into an emerald sparkle. He stopped resisting her so much as he looked down at her. They'd been this close if not closer, his mind flashed back to their last days at his palace, but tonight was different, and that thought was stopping him in his tracks, but only enough for his lips to halt for a moment before touching Lin's lips.

"Loord Sesshomar... Oh my!!" Jaken who had just entered the room... unannounced, which he only now realized was horribly bad, as his Lord's head jerked in his direction issuing a small shout from his Lady, Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red in his direction.

"OUT!" His master's growl was so frightening Jaken dropped his staff and cowered, but to his surprise it was his new Lady's voice that filtered to his little ears. He raised his head slowly. He couldn't see Lin under Sesshomaru, but she sounded flustered.

"Jaken, please, take your leave, _now._"

"Yes, yes of course m'lady!" And with that he shot out of the room without looking back. It seemed his Lord had finally committed to his father's will, and now perhaps there could be some happiness in their journeys... and Jaken himself might even be saved from a few bruises.

When the panel slammed shut again, Lin jerked Sesshomaru's head back around to face her.

"So you were just about to say some... some..." Lin started to shudder under him, and she crinkled her nose a bit. Their faces were inches apart when she burst out into laughter. Sesshomaru stared at her. She released the hold on his hair and shifted trying to move herself free from him. He sat up, as did she covering her mouth with one of her now free hands.

"We are nuts!"

"I beg your pardon?" Why in the name of something was she laughing? He saw nothing funny about this and he said so.

"I see nothing amusing about that incident just now."

"Oh! You wouldn't, but I just realized what was about to happen! Thank god he walked in! This has just been a bundle of awkward moments!! And with that she leaped forward and wrapped her arms around him. Sesshomaru kept his hands down for a moment before resting one on each of her hips. The woman was delusional or some other nonsense; that was what happened when mortals didn't sleep. Laying back on the futons with her still laughing softly against him, he pulled the fur around the two of them, and laid there with her, thinking about what had just past.

"How foolish of you to consider me being at all intimate with a mortal." He wasn't speaking to Lin but out at the small patch of night sky that had just become visible. After a moment in her silence however, he let out a small grunt that may have held the beginnings of a laugh, despite how the impossibility of it made the concept illogical. He took a free hand and reached up to stroke her hair softly as her breathing slowed and told him she had fallen asleep.


End file.
